Dar y recibir
by Emiita
Summary: ―¿Entonces, quién ukea a quién? ―cuestionó Sakura. ―¿No me van a responder? ¡Algún día cometerán un error y ese día, yo estaré ahí para grabarlos en vídeo y mostrarles al mundo su amor!―Lees demasiado yaoi.―comentó Sasuke, ignorándola.


**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** Pues no sé… ¿lenguaje obsceno, diálogos subidos de tono, OoC, parida como una casa de grande? Sí, claro sí. Alguna especie de UA. Es súper insulso y poco chenchual. El título es una basura, pero me divertía poner a Sakura como una loca que ama el yaoi.

**Nº Palabras: **600

**Resumen: **―¿Entonces, quién ukea a quién? ―cuestionó Sakura. ―¿No me van a responder? ¡Algún día cometerán un error y ese día, yo estaré ahí para grabarlos en vídeo y mostrarles al mundo su amor!―Lees demasiado yaoi.―comentó Sasuke, ignorándola.

* * *

**Dar y recibir.**

―¿Entonces, quién ukea a quién?

Naruto escupió la naranja que comía exageradamente, babeándose y manchándose la camiseta. Sasuke ni siquiera parpadeó ante la pregunta, que se había vuelto casi rutinaria, y continuó leyendo con normalidad. Sakura pateó el suelo, alzando las cejas, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaba.

―¿No me van a responder?

―No hay nada que responder, Sakura.―pasó una página del libro, Sasuke.―Deja de realizar preguntas estúpidas.

―¿Eso quiere decir que tú lo ukeas a él?

Naruto se terminó de limpiar el juego de naranja.

―¡Sakura, no digas esas cosas, involucrándome con el idiota! Pareces una pervertida obsesionada con eso de _ukear_, de veras.

Sakura chasqueó la lengua, enfurruñándose.

―Lo diré de otra forma entonces... ¿quién da y quién recibe?

―Sigues pareciendo una pervertida.―comentó Sasuke, bostezando.

Sakura chilló, frustrada.

―¡Algún día cometerán un error y ese día, yo estaré ahí para grabarlos en vídeo y mostrarles al mundo su amor!

―Lees demasiado yaoi.―comentó Sasuke, pasando la página.

Sakura rechinó los dientes y golpeó una vez más el suelo.

―¡Me voy!

La puerta de entrada se cerró de un portazo y Naruto resopló audiblemente. Por unos tres segundos, Sasuke y él se mantuvieron en total silencio.

―¿Por qué no se lo decimos?

El libro se cerró.

―¿Quieres que nos esté acosando todo el maldito día, haciéndonos preguntas personales y que nos grabe?―alzó las cejas.

―Sakura no sería capaz de grabarnos... ¿verdad?―dudó, miró el rostro inexpresivo de Sasuke y abrió la boca al instante, espantado. ―¡Oh dios, es un monstruo, de veras!

Sasuke regresó a su lectura y Naruto procedió a comer naranjas, una vez la locura de Sakura por el yaoi fue confirmado -aunque eso ya todo el mundo lo sabía, incluso, había gente que leía todas las tonterías que escribía.- Pero el silencio no duró mucho.

―De todas formas, no sé por qué está tan interesada en saber sobre eso. ―arrugó la nariz Naruto.

―Ya la has visto cuando lee mangas o sus idols se ponen cariñosos, está loca. Incluso, escribe sobre eso―meneó la cabeza, Sasuke, realizando alguna clase de mueca.

―De todas formas, me molesta que me vea a mí como uke. ―se echó hacia atrás en el sillón, con las manos detrás de la cabeza.―Yo no tengo pinta de uke.

Sasuke volvió a cerrar el libro.

―¿Niegas lo innegable, imbécil? ―sonrió cínico.

―Soy suke. Su-ke.―separó la palabra con rabia.―Que es algo muy diferente.

―Hmp. Pero sigues siendo uke conmigo.―se burló Sasuke.

―Cabrón hijo de perra. ―murmuró rabiando, Naruto, encarándolo. ―¡Una vez fui seme con Kiba!―chilló de repente.

―Hnn. Kiba se tira a cualquier cosa que tenga un agujero.―arrugó el ceño.―Y ese día se había fumado un par de porros, y sabes que los porros de Kiba son una mierda.

Naruto se encontró de repente callado, luego se alzó, señalándolo con un dedo.

―Cuidado, idiota, no vaya a ser que de ahora en adelante no puedas 'ukear' a nadie.

Naruto se giró con mucha dignidad, tomó las tres naranjas que le quedaban y se dirigió a su habitación, pisando demasiado fuerte sobre la moqueta.

―¿Ves? Por eso eres uke. Te comportas como una mujer herida.

―¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡Te mataré cabrón, de veras!

Al otro lado de la puerta de entrada, siendo observada por otra cotilla -comúnmente denominada como vecina del número seis-, Sakura escuchaba la conversación con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro y un bloc de notas.

―Lo sabía. Sasuke es el seme. ¡Qué material para mi fic! ¡Oh dios mío!

Y así Sakura recibió muchos comentarios en su fic yaoi y siguió acosando a Sasuke y Naruto con el tema de quién ukea a quién.

* * *

_Hola otra vez (?) O simplemente heeeeelllowwwww pepolllllll -por si no me han leído hoy dos veces (?)- _

_El caso...saben que yo no leo yaoi ni escribo yaoi. No, no lo hago, pero me apetecía todo esto, porque el otro día en una conversación con una amiga me puse a decir eso de ukear con respecto a dos idols y tal y por eso el fic. ¿Se nota que Sakura es fan de kpop como yo y por eso se hizo la mención de los idols que se ponen cariñosos? No, pues ya lo sabes xD_

_No me maten, es decir, no pueden matarme con ritos satánicos porque soy una diosa inmortal y todo eso xD_

_Nos leemos, babys~~_


End file.
